


Interrogation

by Tovaras



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hand-job, Interrogation, Kink, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, mastrubation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: blueteapartyI think the pairing needs more kink tbh. Maybe an “interrogation” scene where one of them “tortures” the other into.giving up info?





	Interrogation

Dressed in a crisp, official uniform, Kaidan walked quickly towards the interrogation-room, already prepared for what he would face in there. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Stopping just outside the door, Kaidan took a deep breath before palming the security lock, letting the door slide open to the slight dark room.

There, in the middle of the room, was Commander John Shepard. Stripped down to Cerberus fatigues, arms cuffed behind the chair he was seated at. A look of calm defiance in his eyes as he looked up towards Kaidan.

“Figured they would send you. What should I do? Address you as Major or Sir?”

“Quite frankly, I don’t care. And they sent me because they know I know you,” Kaidan replied as he stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. He wanted privacy for this.  
“And they knew that I was right. That I was always right.”

“So, this is like a reward for you?”

“In a matter of speaking. I just want to hear it from your own lips.”

“What do you want me to say? That I am sorry for what I did? Because I am not,” Shepard replied, a small sneer on his lips. “At least I did something unlike you guys. I was out there, in the dirt, saving lives.”

“And selling yourself out to Cerberus, giving them access to secret files, giving them technology that is now being used against us and giving them an edge to prevent us from stopping the Reapers. You did that,” Kaidan replied as he stepped closer.  
“And even now, you wear their colors,” he growled softly, looking at the uniform with a look of disgust. “I don’t know you anymore.”

“That goes for two of us,” Shepard growled, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “I thought that you of all people would understand, but no. I realized that on Horizon. That you were nothing more than another lapdog for the Council and the Alliance. They say jump and you ask where and how high.”

Kaidan narrowed his own eyes as he stepped closer, moving slowly, with purpose. “Because I am loyal. I have integrity. And I am not about to betray humanity by all but crushing the rules.”

“You didn’t seem to mind breaking them when you were all but begging me to fuck you a few years back,” Shepard replied, his lips tugging up into a cocky smile. “Remember that night, Kaidan? Because I sure do. You were such a sight then, with your lips wrapped around my dick and your eyes all but begging me for more. You act so high and might, all calm and collected, but I’ve seen you unravel. And it doesn’t take much.”

“Is that so,” Kaidan replied as his biotics flared up. He didn’t even look as he aimed them towards the camera he knew was in the interrogation room, forcefully turning it around so it was facing the wall. “Because I remember that night too.”  
He stepped closer to Shepard, his biotics still rippling over his body, brown eyes glowing in a deep, blue light.  
“I remember everything. And that means shit now, Shepard. Besides, what good does that information do for you? Who’s going to believe you compared to me?” Kaidan smirked some, raising an eyebrow as he let his biotics reach towards Shepard, teasing over the bare flesh of his neck and arms. “Though… I am sure we can come to an agreement.”

Shepard sucked in a deep breath of air, swallowing hard as he looked up at Kaidan. “Agreement?”

Kaidan nodded. “You give me the information I need and I can do a few things for you. If you behave.”

Shepard snorted some. “Come on, Kaidan. I got nothing you don’t already know.”

“You know, I don’t quite believe you,” Kaidan said as he continued to caress over Shepard’s body, adding a little more force to the caresses. He wanted to make sure that Shepard felt everything. Everything.  
Based on the way the Commander’s eyes widened ever so slightly, the way his Adams apple moved up and down, Kaidan knew that Shepard did.  
“I think you have a lot of inside knowledge that could be very useful to us.”

“Kaidan, if you think I am holding anything back, then you are stupider than you-Ah!” Shepard let out a gasp as he felt a sudden pressure at his groin, like a hand cupping his balls before gently squeezing.

“I am not talking about that,” Kaidan replied, smirking as he watched the slight tremble that went through Shepard’s body.  
“You have been really good at sharing what the Collectors did. You have been very good at giving up whatever information you had on Cerberus. But you haven’t spoken about the things you did. Or rather, what you didn’t do.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. “What are you on about?”

“You were brought back to live through a miracle. You claim you are you and not some… puppet,” Kaidan started as he leaned down to be face to face with Shepard, his hands resting on the arms of the chair Shepard was seated in.  
“Why should I believe that? That you are of sound mind? That you have told us everything when you won’t even share what happened to you?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kaidan,” Shepard started, only to let out a groan as he felt the squeeze again. “Y-you don’t think I wouldn’t tell if I knew?”

“Maybe you can’t,” Kaidan said, blue eyes studying Shepard’s face. “Maybe there’s a block preventing you from doing it. But I know what you like, Shepard. And I will make you talk.”

“Jesus, Kaidan… What’s going on with you? You’re acting crazy,” Shepard breathed, his breath going a little faster now.

Kaidan just smirked and continued to caress Shepard’s groin with his biotics, adding enough pressure to make the man squirm in his seat. He could feel Shepard groin harder, the feeling appearing like a slight resistance to his grip, which made him squeeze a little harder.  
“No. I am just being a good soldier,” he murmured. “A good officer. You have information and I want it.”

“I am telling you, Kaidan, everything I know, I have already given up,” Shepard answered, his voice a little strained from the teasing caresses.

“Yet you let your companions escape. You let them all go. Even the Illusive Man’s right hand. Why would you do that unless you had something to hide,” Kaidan asked, his voice calm and silky-smooth. He squeezed a little harder, making Shepard buck in his seat.

“F-fuck! K-kaidan!”

“Talk and I will make things… better for you.”

“C-come on, Kaidan… You e-even knew some of them… T-tali and Garrus just wanted to help me when the Alliance wouldn’t,” Shepard managed to breathe out. 

“Those aren’t the people that interest me, Shepard,” Kaidan replied, moving one of his hands away from the armrest of the chair, letting it trail over Shepard’s strong thigh muscle, feeling it twitch underneath his hand as it headed towards Shepard’s groin.   
“What I want to hear about are the others. I want to know why Joker turned his back on us. Why Taylor did. What Lawson did. I want to hear about those three particularly.”

“You can read about Joker and Taylor yourself,” Shepard bit out, his face slightly red from the arousal that was starting to build.  
“They didn’t exactly turn traitor. They left and joined a cause they felt were worthy of their time.”

“And Lawson?”

Shepard didn’t answer, merely gave Kaidan a stubborn look. Kaidan only answered with a small pout, giving Shepard’s hardening dick a squeeze. “Aw… Maybe you need some… Motivation?” Before Shepard could protest, Kaidan’s hand had found the buttons on Shepard’s pants, undoing them one by one until he had enough room to push the flaps aside, giving him access to Shepard’s briefs-clothed dick. He smirked some as he looked down, seeing how the flesh underneath strained against the briefs. “Well… I do remember that.”

“Kaidan-,” Shepard started, then groaned softly as Kaidan dipped his hand into Shepard’s pants, giving the dick a squeeze.

“Mmm… Just as big as I remember it,” Kaidan murmured before looking back up into Shepard’s eyes, his own having gone back to its regular whiskey-brown color as he let his biotics subside.   
“Tell you what… You give me what I want… And I will give you what you want.”

Shepard bit down, trying his best to stifle any noises from escaping him.

“How about I give you a little treat? A pre-taste of what I can do?” Kaidan asked innocently as he started working down Shepard’s brief’s enough to free the Commander’s rapidly hardening erection. He had to silence a moan of his own as he felt the hard flesh slap against his hand when he freed it, remembering the feeling all too well.

“I’m telling you, Kaidan…” Shepard whispered, his voice hoarse. “I don’t know her that well. I just did what I felt I had to do. My contact with Cerberus was minimum and she was just a guard-dog to make sure I survive long enough to suit their needs.”

“I am sure she told you a few things though,” Kaidan murmured as he wrapped his fingers around the flesh, slowly starting to stroke Shepard’s erection to full hardness.  
“You worked together closely on what you said was a suicide mission.”

“Just because we believed we would die didn’t mean we would become best friends,” Shepard bit out, then gasped as he felt invisible hands squeeze at his balls. It only lasted a second, the light in Kaidan’s eyes vanishing as quickly as it appeared.  
“F-fuck!”

“Maybe later, Shepard. Depending on what you choose to give me now,” Kaidan murmured.  
“And I am not talking about intimate secrets, but you were closely involved with them. You pulled the shots.”

“I d-decided what we needed to do. If I got orders, they were basic,” Shepard grunted, a light sheen of sweat gathering on his flushing face. “I r-rarely got told more than I needed to know.”

“And what about you?” Kaidan asked, stroking Shepard a little harder.

“A-again, I wasn’t told m-much. I didn’t a-ask much. I g-got a second chance to life and I took it,” Shepard managed to groan out, his hips lifting themselves slightly from the chair.  
“All I know i-is that they did a bang-up job.”

“They did,” Kaidan murmured, letting his thumb rub over the head of Shepard’s dick, gathering the droplets of precum that had gathered at the tip and using it as lube as he continued to stroke him.  
“They got you pretty much perfect. A perfect copy of Commander John Shepard.”

“I-I’m no fucking copy, Kaidan,” Shepard growled, squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I’m me!”

“We’ll see about that,” Kaidan murmured as he continued to stroke, his eyes once again flaring as he used his biotics to caress the places he couldn’t reach, paying particularly close attention to Shepard’s balls and taint.

“I s-swear, Kaidan,” Shepard moaned, his voice sounding more strained, more desperate as Kaidan continued to caress and tease him.  
“I don’t know anything. I only did what I had to do because nobody else did! Fuck, I even expected to die for it!”

“So, you only did it out of the goodness of your heart,” Kaidan asked, his own breathing becoming a little faster. Watching as Shepard unraveled in front of him, feeling that hard, hot dick in his hand was more than enough to drive Kaidan wild with lust.

“I did it for humanity,” Shepard gasped, his breathing hard and fast as he sought more stimuli from Kaidan’s hand. “F-fuck! I-I did it for you! S-so you’d live and do good!”

Kaidan paused for a moment, eyes widening before he continued his work, stroking Shepard harder, faster, his biotics squeezing and caressing.  
Shepard continued to gasp, his hips gyrating in desperation for more before he slammed himself upwards towards Kaidan as much as he could. Trails of white shot out from the end of his dick, covering both Kaidan’s hand and the front of his uniform as well as Shepard’s pants. Then the commander slumped backwards, panting hard as he struggled with regaining himself.

Satisfied, Kaidan pulled his hand away and straightened up, looking over Shepard’s spent form. He produced a napkin from his pocket and carefully cleaned the front of his uniform, but the mess on his hand… Smirking, he made sure that he had Shepard’s full attention as he slowly started licking the mess of his hand. The groan that came from Shepard when seeing that was almost enough to make Kaidan cum untouched.

Once his hand was cleaned, he disposed of the napkin into a bin that was placed by the door before turning his head to him.

“I trust you know what to do. I’ll be waiting for you upstairs to… Finish our conversation.”

Shepard could only manage a lazy grin as he activated his omni-blade, already working on hacking the cuffs around his hand.  
“Yes sir.”


End file.
